The Empires
Empires are the different locations within the world that belong to a specific faction of creatures and clans. Each empire contains its own races and beasts of burden. Most not all empires utilize and exploit the powers of magic in some way-- for example, the Fairy Empires exploit magic as a common need amongst its citizens. Mechanics of the Empires The Core mechanic of each Empire is that they are the HUB of society. They serve as a central point for the races, and the beasts follow closely to what's happening with the world. In short, everything flows with the empire in one way or another. Each Empire has a list of default races, classes, one empire, AP, MP, and PP scores. All characters can choose from a list of available classes to start out with in their specified empire. The Fighter, Warlord, and Wizard classes are standard for all empires, but each empire has a couple of classes unique to their races that live within each empire. Races more focused on martial combat will have more martial classes, and those more focused on magic will have more magic-related classes. The one empire within each Empire are villages, but some are cities. These are the starting points for the characters when they start their adventures into the unknown territories and create more empires. Skills and Abilities for each empire are default, but more can be learned or taught. Empires Below are the different empires of the game. Each empire has its own set of specifics and default scores. Elven Empires Races: Elves, Gnomes Classes: Fighter, Warlord, Wizard (Special: Ranger, Sorcerer) Empires: Talluk (Default) Talluk is a village. Starting AP: 3 | MP: 3 | PP: 2 All races within the Elven Empires are proficient with Arcane Magic, but not with Divine Magic. Skills: Alertness, Knowledge (Nature), Hide Abilities Sharpshooter, Deft Strike Sharpshooter allows a character to bring down distant targets with an accurate shot. No limit. Deft Strike allows a character to execute a melee attack while hiding (which includes remaining invisible). No limit. Fairy Empires Races: Fairies, Nymphs Classes: Fighter, Wizard (Special: Mage, Bladerunner) Empires: Willow Wood (Default) Willow Wood is a village. Starting AP: 3 | MP: 4 | PP: 3 All races within the Fairy Empires are proficient with both Arcane and Divine Magic. Skills: Alertness, Search, Knowledge (Nature, Arcana) Abilities: [Default- Flight (Fairies -||- Limited Flight), Multispell (Cast two Level 1 or 2 Spells -||- Once per week)] Flight (Applies to Fairies) allows a character to fly to places that normal creatures couldn't reach. Limited flight ability. Multispell allows a character to cast two spells at once with one Spell Action. Levels 1-2 Spells only - Use once per week. Dwarven Empires Races: Dwarves, Goliaths Classes: Fighter, Warlord (Special: Acolyte, Barbarian) Empires: Rockdawn (Default) Rockdawn is a city. Starting AP: 4 | MP: 2 | PP: 3 All races within the Dwarven Empires are not proficient with either Arcane or Divine Magic. Skills: Dungeoneering, Knowledge (Terrain), Tumble Abilities: [Default- Rocksmith, Brute Strength (Trade 1 MP for 1 MP -||- 2x per week)] Rocksmith automatically grants all characters the Smithing Technology. Brute Strength allows a character to trade their magical powers for any physical action. Can be used twice per week. Royal Empires Races: Humans, Halflings Classes: Fighter, Warlord, Wizard (Special: Guardian, Rogue) Empires: Everlin (Default) Everlin is a city. Starting AP: 4 | MP: 3 | PP: 2 All races within the Royal Empires are proficient with Arcane Magic, but not with Divine Magic. Skills: Knowledge (Blacksmith), Search, Acrobatics Abilities: [Default- Blind-fight, Evade (Mundane ''Melee + Ranged -||- 2x per week'')] ' Blind-fight allows a character to fight while in a dark room or if a magical field prevents sight. Evade allows a character to dodge mundane melee or ranged attacks without spending AP. Can be used twice per week. Goblin Empires '''Races': Goblins, Bugbears Classes: Fighter, Warlord, Wizard (Special: Warlock) Empires: Druloch (Default) Druloch is a village. Starting AP: 3 | MP: 3 | PP: 2 All races within the Goblin Empires are proficient with Arcane Magic, but not with Divine Magic. Skills: Hide, Knowledge (Arcane) Abilities: [Default- Brute Strength (Trade 1 MP for 1 AP -||- Once per week)] Brute Strength allows a character to trade their magical powers for any physical action. Can be used only once per week. Dragon Empires Races: Dragonborn, Kobolds Classes: Fighter, Warlord, Wizard (Special: Mage, Dragonrider) Empires: Grush'khan (Default) Grush'khan is a city. Starting AP: 4 | MP: 3 | PP: 3 All races within the Dragon Empires are proficient with both Arcane and Divine Magic. Skills: Search, Jump, Tumble Abilities: [Default- Breath Attack (3x per week), Tame (Dragonling)] Breath Attack (Applies to Dragonborn) allows a character to breath a stream or cloud of their kin's powers (Fire, ice, lightning, acid, or poison). Can be used three times per week. Tame allows a character to control a creature or a group of creatures. Can only tame dragonlings. No limit. Quick Navigation: The Powers, Player Points, Characters Back to Main Page